The Legion of Super Heroes (TV Series)
by Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan
Summary: My thoughts of what a Legion of Superheroes TV Series would be like, set in the same universe as CBS Supergirl (which is now part of the Arrowverse). This is my first fan-fiction, if you guys have any advise for me to help me improve, let me know.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**DC's The Legion of Superheroes: Pilot.**

Original Material by Otto Oscar Binder, Alfred John Plastino and Mortimer Weisinger.

Story Adaptation by CorgiChief

* * *

Since the beginning of human civilization, history was made on the battlefield. Heroes chose to fight for justice, for honor, for glory and for faith. And in time all the fighting was done. With the advancements of interstellar technology, the Earth entered a millennium of utopian peace. Now, at the dawn of the 31st Century, all we, our parents and their parents have ever known is security, stability and order. But there still exist people that choose to thrive on the chaos, and there will always be and need for heroes in this time, for all time, we are The Legion.

* * *

A calm autumns day in Metropolis, the people are on about their day without a worry in the world, construction workers nearby are working on a new building, when one of the construction workers notices a man in a futuristic looking radiation suit walks on site. "Hey you!" The workman shouts, "You're not supposed to be here, get out or I'll call security!" The man in the radiation suit ignores the construction worker and walks over to one of the support beam, "Are you listening to me!" the worker shouts again. The man in the radiation suit removes his right glove and places it on the support beam, melting it, which causes the whole structure to collapse.

One of the support beams from the structure comes loose and is about to crush a group of construction workers, when all of a sudden the beam begin levitating above them and moves aside, the construction workers look up to see Rokk Krinn AKA Cosmic Boy, a young Meta-Human who can generate force fields by manipulating the planets magnetic field, who's attire includes a lavender bodysuit with black at the sides and blue stripe down the center of his body with four black circles around the neck area and black gloves and boots each with a white circle on them with a gold ring with an L on it, floating above them.

Cosmic Boy looks down at the man in the radiation suit who reveals himself to be Mano, a Meta-Human whose right hand gives off a corrosive acid that can melt through any material, in the known galaxy. "Again Mano, do you ever get tired of all this vandalism?" Cosmic Boy asked, getting ready for a fight "And besides I think we both know how this is going to play out."

"You're not going to deprive me from my fun and I'm definitely not going back to prison!" Mano shouted. Mano extends his right hand out launching his acid at Cosmic Boy, who extents is hands forward and creates a translucent purple barrier protecting him from the acid. Cosmic Boy then forces the barrier into the palm of his hand and throws the ball of energy at Mano, the impact creates a miniature explosion knocking Mano to the ground. Mano gets back up off the ground and furiously shouts at Cosmic Boy, "You little brat, I'm going to disintegrate you!"

Cosmic Boy levitates down to the ground, presses his ring and talks into it, "You're up Phantom Girl." Mano prepares to fire more acid at Cosmic Boy, but he is drop kicked by Tinya Wazzo AKA Phantom Girl, another Meta-Human who has the ability to turn intangible making her immune to physical harm, she sports a white and black body suit with a cape.

"Why you little!" Mano angrily shouts as he fires his acid at her, but Phantom Girl quickly turns intangible before the acid comes in contact, causing it to phase right through her, "Sorry buddy, but you're going to have to try harder than that." Phantom Girl replied with sarcasm in her tone. Mano continues to shoot his acid at her but she continues to turn intangible and letting the blasts phase through her, to the point where Mano exhausts his power and is unable to fire anymore acid, Phantom Girl roundhouse kicks him upside the head knocking him out, Cosmic Boy then generates a force field around some support beams around the area and forges them into a cage to hold Mano.

* * *

The Science Police arrive and take Mano into custody, the two Meta-Humans are then greeted by Officer Erin who congratulates them on a job well done, "Good work Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, your help was much appreciated, and this time we'll make sure he never has another away to escape again." Phantom Girl and Cosmic Boy thank Officer Erin before flying back to their headquarters, The Legion Clubhouse.

* * *

After arriving back at the clubhouse, Rokk and Tinya are greeted by Brainiac 5, a green skinned cybernetic humanoid, who sports a purple jump suit, welcoming the two of them back to their headquarters. "Well done you two," Brainiac 5 responded congratulatory, "Mano is once again behind bars, there were zero casualties and little to no property damage."

"Thanks Brainy." Tinya responds with a smile, "Your welcome, oh Rokk before I forget, Garth and Irma, are looking for you, they want to talk to you about the two new potential recruits for the team."

"Thanks for the heads up," Rokk responds back.

* * *

Rokk enters the meeting room, with his clothing changed to a black jacket, purple shirt and blue jeans, he spots Irma Ardeen AKA Saturn Girl, a young woman wearing a white top, blue jeans and a red jacket, and Garth Ranzz AKA Lightning Lad, a young man wearing a black shirt with dark grey pants and a dark blue jacket sitting by the table waiting for him, "Sup Rokk," Garth asked with his slightly overconfident tone, "we've been waiting for you."

"How'd your mission with Tinya go?" Irma asked. Rokk pulls up a chair and sits by the other Legionnaires, "Same as it always goes with villains like Mano." Rokk stated. "Talks a big game, but in the end goes down like a wuss." Garth responds to Irma's annoyance.

"You guys needed help with deciding the new recruit right?" Rokk asked. "Yes," Irma quickly responded. "Garth and I are having a bit of a disagreement on who to choose, here are the new candidates we had in mind." Irma activates a hologram showing an image of a pale skinned young man, wearing a dark green shirt and black pants. "His name is Hart Druiter, a Meta-Human who can adapt to any situation, his cells have the ability to make himself impervious to anything that could cause him harm, and is Lightning Lads choice for the newest member."

"Irma, the kid can literally adapt to any situation unlike that metal boy you like so much." Garth stated with an arrogant tone.

"Metal boy?" Rokk asks as he looks at Irma with a confused face. "Yes, give me a second." Irma responds as the hologram changes to young man wearing a silver shirt and red pants. "His name is Andrew Nolan, another Meta, he has the ability to turn his whole body into metal…"

"And nothing else." Garth interrupts with a smug grin. "Garth!" Irma shouts with frustration. "I can't believe we're even debating this, are we seriously going to choose a guy who can just turn to metal, over someone who has the ability to handle anything that gets thrown at him?" Garth rudely states as he turns to Rokk. "Powers don't make the hero Garth," Rokk states, "you have to have the heart. How about this, we'll meet with the two of them first thing tomorrow, see their powers for ourselves, then we'll decide the newest member deal." Irma and Garth look at each other and decide to agree with Rokk, the three Legionnaires leave the meeting room.

* * *

Rokk walks down the hall, stops by the elevator, opens it and walks in, "Computo, third floor please." The elevator begins moving up to the third floor and stops, the elevator door opens revealing Tinya standing on the other side wearing a beautiful purple dress putting on her earrings, "Tinya?" Rokk says as his eyes widen in surprise. "Hey Rokk, what do you think of my new dress, just bought it today." Tinya states as she puts her last earring on. Rokk with an embarrassed look replies, "Well, wow comes to mind. What's the occasion?"

"My mom is having some of the council members over for dinner at our house," Tinya responded. "And I have to be there and look nice."

"Guess it can't be easy for the daughter of a member of the planetary council?" Rokk responded. Tinya looks at Rokk, "No it is not, my mom wants me to grow up to be a high ranking member of society and to eventually have a seat on the council, but it's not what I want, I just want to be a normal girl."

"Were Meta-Humans Tinya, are lives are far from normal," Rokk replied with a bit of sarcasm. "But if that isn't the life you want, then why don't you just tell your mom that?" Tinya sighs. "My mom has always looked at me like I'm the perfect girl, I feel like I'll let her down if I'm unable to become the girl she wants." Rokk walks over to Tinya to comfort her. "Tinya, your mother loves you very much, your relationship with your family is the strongest one I've ever seen, tell her you don't want to follow in her footsteps and she'll understand, if you don't you'll end up unhappy."

"Thanks Rokk, but I need to sort through this myself." Tinya stated as he walks into the elevator, "Computo, first floor." As soon as the elevator door closes, Rokk walks down the hall into his room worrying about his friend.

* * *

Back at Tinya's home, a beautiful white house located in the center of the city, Tinya is sitting at a table by herself, thinking about what Rokk said to her, while her mother, President Winema Wazzo of Earth, is talking with the other counselors and politicians when she notices her daughter sitting by herself and goes to check on her, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Her mother asked. Tinya looks up to see her mother and answers, "It's nothing, just thinking about some advice a friend offered me."

"What kind of advice?" Her mother asked out of curiosity. Tinya looks at her mother and stutters for a bit before talking, "Well, you see mom, there is something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how." Winema sits down next to her daughter, "You can tell me anything dear." Tinya takes a deep breath, but before she could speak laser fire is heard from outside causing everyone in the room to get on the ground, Tinya looks up and sees a group of white armor clad men enter the house on the lower floor. Tinya identifies the intruders as Intergang, a believed to be disbanded terrorist group, the intruders begin investigating the area as if they were searching for something.

Tinya quickly crawls over to her mother, "Mom, do you know where my purse is?" Tinya whispered. "My Legion Flight ring is in there."

"It's by the closet, be careful." Winema told her daughter with caution. Tinya turns intangible and heads to the closet and finds her purse, she opens it and finds her flight ring, and she places the gold ring on her finger then her purple dress changes into her white and black body suit.

Phantom Girl turns intangible and phases through the nearby wall to confront the gang members, the Intergang members search the area around them, one of the members next to the wall is tackled by Phantom Girl phases out of the wall and turns solid, she quickly round houses another one of the men knocking him out before phasing back through the wall. Two other members are grabbed by their collars and thrown into the wall, the reaming members see Phantom Girl and begin firing their weapons, before the laser fire comes in contact with her, she turns intangible, causing the blast to phase through her, Phantom Girl proceeds to take on the rest of them, she phases through the floor and pops up underneath of the intruders, turns solid and knocks him out, then knocks out another before he notices her behind him, one of the remaining members fire at her, but she turns intangible at the last second then tangible again to knock him out. Phantom Girl lets her guard down for a bit believing the threat to be over, until she feels a sharp pain in the back of her neck and finds a small dart with a red liquid in it, she sees more Intergang members enter the house with their weapons pointed at her, Phantom Girl tries to turn intangible, but discovers she is unable to. "What the hell?"

The invaders begin firing at Phantom Girl who dodges the blast and hides behind a piece of furniture, she quickly taps her ring and talks into it trying to contact the others. "Brainiac 5, this is Phantom Girl, come in." All she hears is static from the flight ring, "Brainiac 5 are you there?" Phantom Girl asks in a fearful tone, only to hear more static. "Damn it, they must be jamming communication." Phantom Girl peaks from behind the furniture to see more members of coming, as the intruders begin marching towards her, Phantom Girl prepares to fight them off, she leaves her hiding spot and the Intergang members fire their weapons at her, using all the power she can muster she forces herself to turn intangible, causing the laser fire to phase through her, but also putting a strain on her body. As soon as the gang members exhaust their weapons, she quickly attacks them, delivering uppercuts, kicks and jabs, quickly disposing of them. Phantom Girl breathes a sigh of relief, then she starts feeling a pain in her chest and feels a dripping liquid around her upper lip, discovering she has a nosebleed, but before she could react to it she blacks out.

* * *

Tinya wakes up in a bed, in hospital clothing back at the Legion headquarters med bay with a massive headache, she sees Brainiac 5 sitting by the medical examination computer when he sees Tinya trying to sit up, "You're awake, thank goodness." Brainiac 5 says with joy, he quickly walks to her bed side, "Easy Tinya, you placed a large amount of strain on your powers, you could've died." Tinya looks at the young green skin man, "My mom and the others, are they alright." Tinya weakly asked. "Their fine," Brainiac 5 reassured. "Your mother is here right now, talking with the others. I'll let them know you're awake."

* * *

Outside of the med bay Winema is discussing the events of what happened with Garth, Irma and Rokk. "Are you sure you don't know why they attacked." Saturn Girl asked. Winema looked at her teary eyed, "I swear, I don't know why they attacked my family." Brainiac 5 enters the room and lets them know that Tinya is awake, to everyone's relief, as the five of them enter the med bay to check on their injured teammate.

* * *

Winema quickly walks over to her bed ridden daughter to hug her, "Oh my God, Tinya are you all right?" she asked worryingly. "I'm alright mom, I was worried about you." Tinya answered. Rokk walks over next to her bed, "What happened out their Tinya?" Rokk asked with concern. "I don't know?" Tinya responded. "I got hit by a dart of some sort then all of a sudden my powers were gone."

"So someone made something that can affect her intangibility?" Garth questioned.

"No, I'm afraid it's much scarier than that," Brainiac 5 stated while examining his computer. "The compound that Tinya was infected with contained a powerful anti-charge pattern in it that can temporarily disable inbred abilities." The Legionnaires all look at each other, confused by Brainiac 5s statement, "English please." Garth impatiently asked. Brainiac 5 turns around facing everyone, "It's a drug that can nullify Meta-Human powers, and from the look of its chemical compound, that attack last night was a test run." Tinya quickly sat up, "Someone attacked my family just to use me as a lab rat!" Tinya tries to get out of bed but nearly passes out again. "Tinya, I think it would be best to go home and get some rest." Irma stated, "You're in no condition to go back in the field."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Winema. "Thank you all for your help." Winema offer Tinya help up which she refuses, "I can still help guys." Tinya stubbornly stated. "Irma is right," Rokk told her. "You need to get better first." Tinya continues trying to convince the team, that she is fine. "Tinya, I'm not asking you as a friend, I'm ordering you as the team leader get some rest." Rokk ordered. Tinya lets out a sigh of disappointment, "yes sir." Winema grabs her daughters arm and helps her out of the med bay.

"So what now?" Garth asked. "We have a group of armed criminals that found a way to nullify our powers. What are we going to do?" Rokk looks at Brainiac 5, "Brainy is there anyone else we can contact?" Brainiac 5 looks back at his computer scanning for any available Legionnaires, "Negative. Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl are off world, Shrinking Violet is currently undercover and Timber Wolf is on a mission with Dream Girl. In other words we're on our own." The four Legionnaires look at each other puzzled, "What about the new recruits?" Garth asked. "Being Meta is one thing, being out on the field is another, they could get hurt." Irma stated. "We're a few Legionnaires short, we need support." Garth responded. "I think it's a bad idea." Irma replied back. The two team members look at Rokk for his opinion, Rokk sighed, "It'll have to be their choice not ours, and we can't force them into this kind of situation without their consent."

* * *

In the lobby of the headquarters, Hart Druiter and Andrew Nolan are patiently waiting for their names to be called for their chance to prove themselves as Legionnaires, Andrew notices Winema and Tinya leaving the inner room, with Tinya leaning on her mother, Tinya begins to lose her balance but Andrew quickly steps in and steadies her. "You all right?" He asked. "I'm fine, thank you." Tinya responds as she and her mother leave the building. Hart give Andrew a smug look, "My, my, what a little hero you think you are." Hart says with an arrogant tone. "I was just being friendly." Andrew responded. Hart ignores Andrew and continues to wait for his name to be called. "Hart Druiter and Andrew Nolan, meet us in the main office please." Brainiac 5 calls from the speakers in the room. Hart and Andrew get up and walk further into the building, were they are greeted by Rokk, Irma and Garth.

* * *

"Well I'm here so are you going to give me a Legion ring or not? I don't have all day." Hart said impatiently. "You'll get your ring when you prove that you are worthy to join the Legion," Rokk stated. "But right now we need your help." Rokk activates a panel which shows a hologram of Intergang. "They call themselves Intergang a terrorist organization believed to be disbanded, they have developed a new weapon that has the ability to weaken Meta powers, we're shorthanded and we would not be asking this of you two if the situation wasn't urgent, but we need both of your help. If you choose to accept it that is." Andrew eagerly steps forward, "Alright, you have my support." Hart steps forward, "As long as it gets me in the Legion quicker, let's get it over with." Rokk looked at Hart with annoyance, "We'll take that as a yes." Rokk turns to Brainiac 5, "Brainy have found Intergang yet?" Brainiac 5 scans his computer and pinpoint Intergang's location, "Affirmative, they are held up at this location 10 miles east from here. I'll stay behind and keep you all up to date on any changes." Rokk nods in agreement, "Alright guys, let's move out." The five young heroes make their way to the location.

* * *

At Intergang's base they are packing a crate of new weapons when one of the crates is then struck by a thunder bolt. The gang members look up seeing Cosmic Boy in his lavender bodysuit alongside Saturn Girl, who is in a pink body suit with white around the edges along with white gloves and boots with a yellow circle in the center of her chest, and Lighting Lad, who is in a dark blue body suit with white boots and glove and has two lightning bolts on his shoulders, on the ground is Hart and Andrew ready to fight. "It's the Legion, take them out!" Shouted one of the gang members.

The gang members fire their lasers at them, Hart uses his power of adaptability to turn his body into a reflective material causing the laser fire to bounce off of him. Andrew turns his body into metal and charges at the members knocking them out of the way, Cosmic Boy uses his force field bombs on the gang members knocking them down and using his force field to block laser fire, Saturn Girl uses her telekinesis to disable their weapons and sending the members flying, and Lightning Lad using his thunder bolts to destroy their heavy artillery as well as electrocuting them. Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy land on the ground and combine their powers to create and electric magnetic pulse knocking down more Intergang members and disabling their weapons. Andrew sees an Intergang member grab a heavy laser weapon and fires it at Lightning Lad, Andrew rushes towards him and pushes him out of the way in time and takes the blast, injuring his leg. Lightning Lad quickly turns around and destroys the heavy weapon as well as electrocuting the member, knocking him out. Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad rush over to Andrew to check on him.

"Kid, are you alright?" Lightning Lad asks with concern. Andrew tries to stand up, but is unable to due to his injury. "Your leg is injured, you won't be able to continue." Saturn Girl stated." Andrew tries standing up again but is still unable to, "You did all you could, now rest, we'll return for you soon," Saturn Girl gives Andrew a Legion flight ring, "use this to call Brainiac 5 and he'll send someone to pick you up." The Legionnaires leave, giving Andrew time to rest.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Brainiac 5 examines the unique drug in the med bay and eventually finds out something about the drug which causes his eyes widen in horror. "Oh my God." Brainiac taps his Legion ring, "Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad come in, please come in. "Brainiac 5, is that you?" Getting a response from Andrew. "Mr. Nolan is that you?" Brainiac asked. "Yes, Saturn Girl gave me a Legion flight ring to contact you, what's wrong?" Brainiac warns Andrew to quickly get to the others, as they are walking into a trap.

* * *

Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Hart eventually find Intergang's main base. Lightning Lad throws one of his bolts at the door knocking it down and the four of them enter the building and find more gang members packing up weapons, they see the Legionnaires and stop. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but your all going down." Cosmic Boy stated as he Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl prepare to fight, suddenly all three of them felt a sharp pain in the back of their necks and were unable to use their powers, they three turn around to see Hart holding a syringe filled with a red liquid. Before any of them could ask Hart what is going on, the three Legionnaires are then electrocuted by the Intergang members behind them and fall to the ground, Hart kneels down at the three who are somewhat conscious and tells them, "It's nothing personal, just business." Before the three Legionnaires pass out.

* * *

Cosmic Boy begins to wake up along with the others, to find their hands chained to poles and Hart looking at them with a smug grin, "Morning sleepy heads." Hart says with sarcasm in his tone. The three Legionnaires try to use their powers to undo the chains, but are unable to, Lightning Lad looks up at Hart with an expression of anger, "Hart, what the hell is going on!" Hart looks toward Lightning Lad, "I'm making a fortune is what's going on," Hart calmly responds, "when I discovered I had the ability to adapt to any situation, I decided to experiment with it, I learned that not only can my adapting cells make me impervious, they can also nullify Meta powers, so I used my blood to make a drug and sell it to whoever wishes to buy it."

"Then why go through all of this trouble to join the Legion?" Saturn Girl asks. Hart looks at Saturn Girl to answer her question. "So I can spy on you for my buyers. I have more demands for my serum and I intend to make more money than I can imagine, and you three are all here by yourselves with no one to come save you." Everyone in the build begins to hear a massive thudding sound by the door, which is sent flying off its hinges and revealed to be kicked down by Andrew who is metaled-up and ready for a fight. Hart turns towards him and begins to laugh mockingly. "Oh my god it's the little reject, I'd go home if I were you kid or you'll soon end up dead." Andrew walks into the room, "I'm not afraid of you Druiter!" He shouts. "Oh you should be. Take his power!"

The Intergang members begin firing syringes of the drug at Nolan who begins charging at them, due to his metallic skin the syringes bounce off of him, Andrew tackles Hart with all of his strength, but his skin turns to metal to adapt to the impact, the force of the tackle forces Hart back knocking Intergang members out of the way and smashing him into crates. The three Legionnaire try to undo the chain to help, Saturn Girl starts forcing her telekinetic powers to work and uses it to make her body quickly metabolize the drug out of her system, she succeeds and her powers begins to return, she looks to Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad, "Guys my powers are back I think I can get us out of here and restore your abilities too."

"Hurry Saturn Girl." Cosmic Boy urged. Saturn Girl begins loosening the chains and the three of them are now free, Saturn Girl uses her telekinesis to metabolize the drug out of Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad causing their powers to return as well. Hart climbs out of the crushed crate debris with metallic skin enraged at Andrew, "You little punk I'll kill you." Hart and Andrew charge at each other and the two of them fist fight each of them landing blows on one another other. Intergang members run for their weapons, but Saturn Girl uses her restored telekinesis to grab and crush the weapons, Cosmic Boy then generates a force field around the gang members, lifts them up and then throws them knocking them out, Lightning Lad charges his electricity and destroys the crates of the drug. Hart and Andrew continue their fist fight, but Hart soon gets the upper hand and uppercuts Andrew knocking him down, Hart steps on Andrews's chest causing him to groan, "I told you before kid, you should've walked away."

Hart looks up and notices Lightning Lad charging a thunderbolt and throws it at him, but Hart uses his adaptability to turn into rubber, bouncing it back at Lightning Lad who gets knocked back by the impact. Saturn Girl tries lifting up with him up with her telekinesis, but Harts skin turns into a heavy material, straining her power and she collapses from the strain. Cosmic Boy throws a force field bomb at Hart who turns into an anti-magnetic material nullifying it. Andrew forces Hart off of him throws a punch at Hart, who turns back into metal, Hart grab Andrew by the collar and throws him aside. Hart turns back to his normal self and boasts with confidence, "You cannot stop me, I have the ability to adapt to any situation, I am invincible, but I know you're going to keep trying, so I want you to hit me as hard as you can, give me your best shot!"

Andrew gets up and looks at Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad, "Cosmic Boy I need you to toss one of your field bombs at me, then I need Lightning Lad to throw his thunderbolt at me." Lightning Lad, turned toward Andrew asking what he is thinking. Andrew looks back at Lightning Lad, "Trust me."

Lightning Lad looks Cosmic Boy in the eye who nods yes, trusting that Andrew knows what he is doing. Cosmic Boy creates a force field bomb and throws it at Andrew who catches it and carefully holds it making sure not to detonate it, Lightning Lad shoots his electricity at it and the bomb absorbs the energy creating a little energy bomb within the bomb, Andrew turns toward Hart and throws the sphere of energy at him. Hart opens his arms out in overconfidence believing his body to change to adapt to the blast, but he was unable, to his shock. Hart takes the blast in his normal form, the he impact sends him flying back and knocks him out, leaving the Legionnaires in awe. "How did you know that would work?" Cosmic Boy asked. Andrew turns to him and answers, "I noticed a pattern of change when we all attacked him separately, he can only adapt to one situation at a time, combing your force field, Lighting Lads lightning and my strength created three situations at once, his body couldn't adapt to it." Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Andrew walk over to Hart unconscious body, Saturn Girl levitates his body up and the four of them prepare to take Hart to the Science Police.

* * *

Back at Tinya's home, Tinya is currently recovering in bed when Winema walks into to her daughter's room to check on her. "How you doing sweetie?" she asks. "I'm doing fine, thanks mom." Tinya answers. "You need anything just let me know." Winema said as she was about to leave, "Well mom, there is something I want to talk to you about." Tinya responds asking her mother to stay. Winema pulls up a chair and sits next to her daughter's bed, "What's on your mind?" Tinya lets out a sigh, "Mom, I love you very much, but I don't want to follow in your footsteps." Winema looks at her daughter with a puzzled expression "What are you talking about?" Tinya sighs once more and reveals the truth to her mother, "The meetings with rich diplomats and the council, it's something I don't want to be a part of when I'm older, I know you've always try to do what's best for me, but it isn't something I want." Winema looks at Tinya placing her hand on her daughters face, "Sweetie, I would never force you to grow up to be something you don't want to be, I thought you only showed up at the meeting because they interested you, the only person who knows what's best for you is you Tinya, and I couldn't be anymore prouder of my daughter, my little Phantom Girl." Tinya and Winema smile, before the mother and daughter embrace each other for a hug.

* * *

Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and Andrew return to the headquarters, were they are greeted by Brainiac 5, "Hart Druiter's drug is no longer in the wrong hands and Intergang is once more disbanded, you all did well out there." Brainiac 5 looks at Andrew, "All of you." Andrew thanks Brainiac 5, "I think I'm going to head back home for some rest." Andrew begins walking out of the room but is stopped by Cosmic Boy, "Andrew wait, we would be honored to join the Legion. You have proven that you have the heart to be a hero and would be an essential addition to the team, if you say yes, meet us here for your initiation tomorrow when Phantom Girl can return." Andrew ponders the thought but agrees as he and Cosmic Boy shake hands.

* * *

Tomorrow morning at the headquarters, Andrew is greeted by Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5 and Phantom Girl in the main hall. Cosmic Boy walks over to Andrew and holds out his hand holding a golden ring, "Place your hand on the ring and repeat after me." Andrew does what Cosmic Boy instructs and they recite the Legion Oath, _To the Legion of Superheroes I make this solemn pledge. To use my powers for good. To fight for justice and protect the innocent. To help my fellow Legionnaires in peril and keep them safe. We are the Legion of Superheroes._ "As with the other Legionnaires you may choose your code name." Andrew ponders over the idea for his code name, after a moment of thinking to himself, Andrew chooses the code name, Ferro Lad. Cosmic Boy gives him the ring and welcomes Ferro Lad to the team.


	2. Chapter 2: Determined Youth

**DC's The Legion of Superheroes: Determined Youth.**

Original Material by Otto Oscar Binder, Alfred John Plastino and Mortimer Weisinger.

Story Adaptation by MasterCheifMan

* * *

At the Legion headquarters, Andrew Nolan AKA Ferro Lad, is still settling in to his new home, and has mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness that he is now a member of the Legion. Andrew walks into the main lobby, where he is greeted by Charles Taine AKA Bouncing Boy, a young Meta-Human who has the ability to expand his body and bounce off of any surface, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and orange goggles on his forehead. "You must be the new guy, Andrew right."

"Yeah… that's me." Andrew responded a bit nervously. "Glad to meet you, the names Charles, or Bouncing Boy if you want. Rokk and the others asked me to give you the tour of the place, help you get settled in." Andrew lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you that would be great."

"Follow me then." Charles said with enthusiasm. Charles takes Andrew to several areas of the building such as med bay, mess hall and the training room, their final stop is at the hangar bay were Andrew sees a beautiful white and gold travel cruiser that is being worked on by three young woman, one in white clothing, the other in purple and the last one in orange. "And this here is the Legion travel cruiser, it's able to take us to any planet in the Milky Way galaxy and is being tended by Luornu there." Andrew looks at the three women. "Which one is Luornu?" To which Charles responds. "All of them." Andrew looks at Charles confused, then the three woman get down from the cruiser and then merge into one person, wearing a mixture of white, purple and orange clothing, to Andrews's surprise. Charles introduces Andrew to Luornu Durgo AKA Triplicate Girl, A young Meta who can split into three versions of herself.

* * *

Charles and Andrew finish their tour of the headquarters back at the lobby. "Thanks for the tour Charles." Andrew says thankfully. "No problem," Charles responds. "If you have any questions ask me or Luornu." Charles exits the lobby room. Andrew walks around the lobby for a bit, then sits in chair. "So what do you think?" Andrew quickly stands up upon hearing the voice. "Who's there?" Andrew asked. "On the table sweetie." Andrew looks toward the table and sees a young pale skinned woman with a green top and skirt and black leggings sitting on the table. "Where did you come from?" Andrew asked. "You weren't there before." The young woman lets out a little Charlesle. "Yes, I was you just didn't see me because I was sub-atomic. Observe." Suddenly the young woman vanished from the table and reappeared next to Andrew, causing him to jump. "Ta-da." The young woman said playfully. "That was kind of cool." Stated Andrew. "Who are you?"

"Name's Salu Digby, Shrinking Violet." The young woman answered. "I'm Andrew Nolan, Ferro Lad." Andrew responded. "Cool name."

"Thanks. You're new to the team to as well right?" Andrew asked. "Yes." The young woman answered. "Though I've been here a week longer than you, most of the new recruits get stuck with patrolling the city or undercover missions. We don't get sent on real missions till we gain some experience."

"I don't know about you, but I've got all the experience I need." Andrew quickly stated. "Yes I'm aware that you and the big three helped take down Intergang and a power crazy maniac, but that was more of an audition than a mission, until you get invited on a real mission, you'll be stuck with me doing all of the grunt work." Salu responded with slight playfulness in her tone. "Attention all available Legionnaires, meet in the command center as soon as possible." Brainiac 5 shouts through the buildings announcer. "Well this might be our chance." He says to Salu as they make their way to the command center.

* * *

The two of them enter the command center where they find Charles, Luornu and Brainiac 5, Brainiac 5 notices Andrew and Salu and asks what they are doing here. "You said you needed all available Legionnaires. Here we are." Salu responded. "Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but we don't need you two for the mission."

"Come on Brainy, it would be good practice for them." Luornu stated. "Besides it just a simple delivery mission." Brainiac 5 turns to Luornu. "It's not going to just be a simple delivery mission." Brainiac 5 brings up a hologram of destroyed ships. "These are cargo ships that have been pillaged and destroyed by a group of space pirates that call themselves the Khund."

"Scary." Luornu says sarcastically.

"Come on Brainy, you know that we can handle space pirates." Salu chuckles slightly.

"And besides these two are capable of handling something like this." Charles stated. "Tell you what, Luornu and I will watch after them, and make sure nothing bad happens." Brainiac 5 looks at Charles and lets out a sigh. "Fine, but your responsible for the two of them. Understood." Charles gives the young green man a thumbs up. "Understood."

"Alright, here's the mission." Brainiac 5 brings up a hologram of a cargo ship. "This ship contains supplies that is needed on the planet Sklar, a mining planet that is home to valuable and nearly indestructible metals, the same metals that are used in manufacturing goods and construction, the cargo ships that were destroyed by the Khund were also on their way to Sklar. Your mission is to protect the ship from the Khund and find out why they are attacking ships like these."

"Seems simple enough." Luornu quickly responds. "Get your gear and meet in the hangar." Brainiac 5 ordered. "Good luck everyone."

* * *

Ferro Lad makes his way to the hangar in his new attire, a silver body suit and a red waist band. In the hangar he runs into Shrinking Violet in her Legion uniform, a green body suit with black around the chest. The two of them make their way to the Legion cruiser, where they meet Bouncing Boy, who's wearing a blue body suit and has his orange goggles around his eyes, and Triplicate Girl who is wearing a top and skirt with elbow long gloves and knee high boots all colored white, purple and orange. Bouncing Boy turns to face the team. "Strap in everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Ferro Lad, Shrinking Violet and Triplicate Girl strap themselves in as Bouncing Boy activates the ships thrusters. "Alright, opening the bay door and a way we go." Bouncing Boy sends the ship in full throttle and the accelerated speed pushes them all into the back of their chairs, Bouncing Boy pilots the ship out of the earth's atmosphere to meet the cargo ship.

* * *

The cruiser reaches the cargo ship and enters it docking bay to land. Bouncing Boy unbuckles his seat belt and turns to everyone. "You guys alright?" He looks at Shrinking Violet who appears as if she is going to pass out, then to Ferro Lad who looks like he's going to throw up and finally to a dizzy Triplicate Girl who responds. "Peachy." The four Legionnaires exit the ship and are greeted by its captain, Sven, a tall, middle aged man, in a blue and white captain's uniform. "We're glad that the Legion is willing to help us in our predicament."

"No problem sir." Bouncing Boy responds. "We'll help in any way that we can." The captain escorts the four young heroes down the hall to the main deck, Salu walks by a crate in and hears what sounds like a thud coming from it, and she stops by the crate and looks at it. "Please no dillydallying, let my crew take care of the crates." The captain says to her. "Now hurry along." Salu looks at the crate one last time before it is picked up by one of the workers. The four Legionnaires make it to the control room, the crew stands and salutes the captain, to which he responds, "At ease men." Bouncing Boy examines the controls of the ship, impressed with the technology used. Triplicate Girl splits into herself into three and looks around the area. The captain examines his crew. "Everyone's accounted for, prepare to set coordinates to Sklar." The crew place in the coordinates and the ship begins its travel to the planet.

Captain Sven leads the four Legionnaires to the mess hall. "Help yourselves to as much as you'd like, you are here to help after all." The four of them head over to the counter and is greeted by its robotic chef asking for their orders. Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl order burgers, Ferro Lad orders chicken wings and Shrinking Violet orders a bowl of noodle soup. The four of them find a table to sit at, with Triplicate Girl next to Bouncing Boy and Ferro Lad next to Shrinking Violet. Shrinking Violet looks at the captain. "Aren't you going to join us?" She asked. "No I won't be joining you." The captain responded. "My men need help with the cargo. I hope you enjoy the grub." The captain leaves the mess hall. "Is there something wrong Violet?" Ferro Lad asks. "You don't seem that trusting towards the captain."

"I don't know what it is, but I just have a feeling he's not telling us everything." She stated. "You think there is something he doesn't want us to know?" Bouncing Boy asks. "Maybe, I think..." Before Shrinking Violet could finish her thought the ship begins to shake as if it was struck by something. The sirens go off stating that their being attacked. "We're being boarded by the Khund! I repeat were being boarded by the Khund!" The captain shouts through the speaker.

* * *

The four Legionnaires make their way to the main deck, were they are greeted by the captain. "Get to the cargo bay, we can't lose it to them." Bouncing Boy nods at the captain. "Alright guys, let's go." The four heroes make their way to the cargo bay, where the Khund enter using drop off ships. The space pirates exit their ships, revealing themselves to be green skinned, reptilian-humanoids, armed with laser rifles. Their leader steps forward. "Give us the cargo and no one gets hurt, refuse and we'll blow this ship to hell."

"We're the Legion, and you're not getting this cargo!" Ferro Lad shouts. "Have it your way kid." The Khund leader responds. "Kill them!" The pirates aim their weapons at the Legionnaires and fire, Ferro Lad metallizes himself and charges at them, knocking them aside, Triplicate Girl divides herself into her three triplets and takes on three of the pirates at once, Bouncing Boy bounces himself off the wall into the Khund knocking them aside, and Shrinking Violet shrinks down and ambushes the unsuspecting assailants. A group of the pirates focus their fire on Ferro Lad, whose metallic skin makes him immune to the damage, Ferro Lad punches the ground sending a small shockwave towards the pirates knocking them off balance before they are knocked out by the triplets. Bouncing Boy continuing to bounce off of the walls hits another group of the pirates knocking them down. Shrinking Violet shrinks down onto one of the pirates' shoulders, then grows back to normal size, kicking him in the face, she then notices one of the pirates carrying a crate back to the drop ship and follows him, Ferro Lad see Shrinking Violet following the pirate and follows her to.

* * *

The pirate places the crate down and turns around to see Shrinking Violet and Ferro Lad behind him, he points his rifle at them. "Stay back, or I'll shoot. You're not going to take her away from me." Two young heroes look at each other confused upon hearing "her."

"What are you talking about?" Ferro Lad asks. Shrinking Violet shrinks down and returns to normal size next to the crate. The pirate points his weapon at her. "Calm down, I'm just going to open the crate." She removes the braces and opens it. "Oh my god." She says in horror. Ferro Lad walks over to her and looks into the crate to see that the cargo they were delivering was a tied up young girl reptilian girl. Ferro Lad, Shrinking Violet and the pirate run out of the dropship to stop the fighting. "We've been played." Shrinking Violet states. "The cargo is people." She looks at the Khund. "Their people." Ferro Lad opens up more of the crates revealing young boys and girls tied up. "What is going on?" Bouncing Boy asks. The Legionnaires and pirates turn to see the Captain Sven and his crew armed with weapons. "You should've just mind your own business."

"What is all of this?" Bouncing Boy demanded. "A quick profit." The captain responds. "The Sklar mining operations is expanding, the minerals they mine on Sklar are valuable materials such as their nearly indestructible metals, the same kind of metal this ship is made out of, and they need the labor to keep up with this expansion, and we intend to give it to them, you can get a cut of the profits if you're willing to walk away right now." The four Legionnaires get into a fighting position and the pirates aim their weapons at the captain and his crew. "We're not going to let you sell these people into slavery!" Bouncing Boy shouts. The captain sighs at them. "So be it. Fire." The captains crew fires their weapons at the four heroes and the pirates, Ferro Lad grabs two of Triplicate Girls triplets and throws them at the crew, the two clones deliver powerful kicks upside the crew members heads. Bouncing Boy bounces off nearby surfaces and rams himself into the crew knocking them aside. Shrinking Violet shrinks down and sneak attack the crew members. A group of the pirates rush over to the crates, freeing them and bringing them back to the drop off ships, leaving as fast as they can.

The four Legionnaires dispose of the remaining crew members and makes sure the remaining Khund escape, the captain steps forward and removes his shirt, revealing a cybernetic body underneath. "We could've made a deal and get along just fine, but you couldn't look the other way, now I'm going to have to kill you." The captain charges at the four heroes, knocking Bouncing Boy and the triplets aside but is stopped by Ferro Lad who has him at a standstill. The captain grabs Ferro Lads shoulders and throws him across the room. The triplets and Ferro Lad get up, Ferro Lad sees a small Shrinking Violet go into the arm of Sven's cybernetic body. Ferro Lad, the triplets and Bouncing Boy attack the captain. The triplets distract the captain while Ferro Lad would deliver the blows, Bouncing Boy bounces off the wall and rams into the captain who is knocked back just a little, the captain regains his balance and prepares to charge at them, but his body begins to malfunction and is unable to move, the captain falls to the ground "What is happening, why can't I move?" The captain asks. Shrinking Violet reappears next to him. "I shrank down and messed with some of your wires." She says as she kneels next to him. "And I think that the Science Police will definitely be interested in your activities."

* * *

The Science Police arrives at the ship and takes the captain and his crew into custody. "We'll be conducting an investigation on the slave labor happening on Sklar, and we'll make sure something like this will never happen again." The officers leave and the four heroes enter the Legion cruiser to return home to Earth.

At the Legion headquarters, Charles and Luornu tell Brainiac 5 how Andrew and Salu performed on the mission. Brainiac 5 walks over to the two of them. "Charles and Luornu vouch for you two and says you're ready to handle more missions like these, are you two ready for that kind of responsibility?" Andrew and Salu look at each other and respond "yes" simultaneously. "Very well then." Brainiac 5 says. "As of this moment you two are no longer recruits and are now official members of the Legion." The two young Legionnaires stand up with glee. "We won't let you guys down." Salu states.


	3. Chapter 3: Lone Wolf

**DC's The Legion of Superheroes: Lone Wolf.**

Original Material by Otto Oscar Binder, Alfred John Plastino and Mortimer Weisinger.

Story Adaptation by MasterCheifMan

* * *

In the training room of the Legion headquarters Brin Lando, AKA Timber Wolf, a young Mutate with wolf like features such as claws, fangs, fur and eyes wearing a black bodysuit with a brown wolf symbol, is sparring against a group of training bots. One of the robots charge at Brin who uses his enhanced reflexes to jump on top of the robot then slices its head of with his claws, two robots fire stun rounds, but Brin runs around the room on all fours avoiding the fire, he sinks his claws into the wall and climbs up while avoiding the stun rounds, Brin uses his powerful legs to push himself off the wall and force himself into the robots, Brin grabs the two robots by their faces and slams them into the floor, crushing their heads. The robots try to push Brin into a corner with stun batons, but he grabs one of the robots and using his strength throws it at one of the robots destroying it, the last robot charges at Brin, but Brin charges the robot with his superior speed and slashes the final bot in half before it could even react. "And time." Salu says as she walks into the training room in her usual green top and skirt. "How'd I do this time?" Brin asked. Salu looks at her digital watch. "You beat your top record again by another several seconds, you're getting faster Brin."

"Thanks, but I could still improve." Brin stated. "Why, you're already insanely fast and strong." Brin and Salu turn to see Tinya phase through the wall into the room, wearing her normal attire, a white top and black pants. "There is hardly anything left that you could improve on."

"Thank you Tinya. But as I said I…" before Brin could finish his thought, they are interrupted by Rokk, who is in his Legion uniform, outside the training room door. "Brin, Salu we have a mission."

"What's going on?" Salu asked. "We've got a Scavenger problem at Metropolis Tech factory, come on Luornu and Garth are waiting for us."

"We're on our way." Brin and Salu leave the training room. "Good luck you two." Tinya wishes upon the two of them.

* * *

At the Tech factory, Scavengers are loading whatever tech they can find into crates. "Hurry up boys we need to get these parts shipped ASAP." One of the Scavengers is about to load one of the crates into the truck but is stopped by a lightning bolt, the Scavengers look up and see Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Triplicate Girl, Timber Wolf and Shrinking Violet floating above. "Sorry, but your delivery is going to be delayed." Garth says sarcastically. "It's the Legion!" The Scavenger leader shouts. The leader looks to a group of his partners. "Keep them busy, we'll take care of the crates." The Scavengers begin firing their weapons at the Legion, but Cosmic Boy quickly generates a force field around two of the attackers and throws them aside, Triplicate Girl splits into her triplets and takes on several of the Scavengers, a group of Scavengers that were about to unload two of the crates on the truck are stopped by Timber Wolf, extends his claws and charges at them, one of the Scavengers aims their weapon a him but he slices it in half then throws the Scavenger at the others, Shrinking Violet shrinks down on to the shoulder of one of the Scavengers and then grows back to normal size delivering a heavy kick to the face, a group of the Scavengers concentrate their fire on Lightning Lad who uses his electricity to short circuit the weapons then electrocutes the Scavenger knocking them unconscious. One of the Scavengers pulls out metallic orb and presses a button on it, Timber Wolf sees the Scavenger. "Grenade!" Timber Wolf shouts as he charges the Scavenger knocking it out of his hand, Timber Wolf grabs the explosive and throws it away from them, but explodes a second later sending shrapnel in all directions, Cosmic Boy quickly generates a force field to protect everyone in the building. "Is everyone alright?" Cosmic Boy asks as he lowers his force field, everyone gets up and states that their fine. The Legionnaires turn to where the Scavengers truck used be. "They got away." Timber Wolf states.

* * *

Back at the Legion headquarters, Brin is letting out some of his anger on training bots. Tinya walks into the room to check on her friend. "Brin, are you alright." Brin finishes the last training bot and exhales. "I wasn't fast enough, I should've been able to chuck that grenade miles before it detonated."

"That isn't your fault." Tinya says trying to comfort him. Brin sighs in frustration. "But I should've fast enough to get rid of that grenade and stop the Scavengers from escaping with those parts." Tinya walks closer to the young wolf man. "You can't do everything on your Brin, and besides it was only two crates out of three dozen, so lighten up and see this as a win."

* * *

In the command center of the headquarters Rokk, Irma, Garth and Brainiac 5 are sitting around a table, examining the possibilities of devices that the Scavengers could make with the parts that were stolen. "It's a good thing we responded when we did." Brainiac 5 stated. "The amount of parts that were stolen aren't going to make anything too dangerous, mostly minor grade firearms and exoskeletons at best."

"Nothing that the science police can't handle." Garth stated. "Yes, but Scavengers don't attack high profile targets like Metropolis Tech without drawing some form of attention." Irma states. The four Legionnaires turn to the communications screen receiving a call, Brainiac 5 accepts the call and the screen changes to Officer Erin of the Science Police. "Hello Legionnaires there something that needs to be brought to your attention." Rokk sits up. "Officer Erin, what's going on?"

"A group of my officers stumbled upon some bodies six hours ago." Officer Erin tells the young heroes. "Forensics confirms that the victims were murdered."

"Why does this concern us, this is something the Science Police can handle." Garth states. "Because the victims… they were Meta-Human." The four Legionnaires quickly stand up out of their seats. "What."

"Forensics will be sending the bodies to you for your examination to see if we missed anything." Officer Erin further states. "Thank you for calling us." Rokk says with slight sadness in his tone, before ending the transmission.

* * *

The Science Police arrive at the Legion headquarters to deliver the bodies. Brainiac 5 brings the bodies to the med bay to examine them. Brin and Tinya walk down the hall where they see Brainiac 5 with the corpses, the two of them walk over. "Brainy, what happened?" Tinya asks with concern. "The Science Police found a group of dead Metas." Brainiac 5 answers. "They asked us to aid them in their investigation, find out what happened." Brainiac 5 brings the bodies into the med bay and begins the examination, opening the body bags revealing a young cat like girl, a reptilian man, and young male and female bird looking Metas.

* * *

"When I find out the persons responsible, I'll fry them to a crisp!" Garth shouts in anger. "Garth I know your angry." Irma says trying to calm Garth. "But we can't do anything yet until Brainy is done with the autopsy."

"This isn't right, who the hell would do something like this they were just kids!" Garth slams his fist on the table. "We'll find the ones responsible Garth." Irma says placing her hand on Garths shoulder. "They won't get away with this." Irma and Garth then receive a call on the announcer. "This is Brainiac 5, the autopsy is done meet in the med bay now."

* * *

All the Legionnaires except Brin, Tinya and Luornu meet in the med bay. "Did you find anything interesting Brainy?" Rokk asks. "Yes, I examined the DNA of the individuals." Brainiac 5 shows them a computer screen with two different types of DNA, one compacted and the other separated. "The compacted DNA is what's found naturally in Metas, the separated DNA is foreign to the body as if placed there."

"So what does that mean?" Salu asked. "It means that the victims aren't Metas, their Mutates." Salu looks at Brainiac 5 with a confused face. "What's the difference between and Meta and a Mutate?"

"A Meta is someone who is born with their abilities, a Mutate is a person that had their powers forced upon them through gene splicing." Brainiac 5 states. "I also found something of interest while examining their DNA structure, a majority of their mutated genes are gone, as if they were harvested."

"The Scavengers must be responsible." Garth brashly states. "Irma said that they wouldn't attack a high profile target like Metropolis Tech, they must've made some kind of weapon and killed them."

"We can't confirm that the Scavengers are the one responsible." Rokk states. "But we can't rule them out as suspects either. First let's bring what we've learned to the Science Police and put them on high alert." The Legionnaires leave the med bay to give the information to the Science Police. Outside of the med bay, Brin was listening in on the conversation, then walks down the hall, frustrated at himself.

* * *

In the main hall Tinya bumps into a frustrated Brin. "Are you all right Brin?" Tinya asks. Brin looks at Tinya. "No, I'm not all right."

"What's wrong?" Tinya asks in concern. "The victims that were found by the Science Police, they were Mutates, like me." Brin answers. "According to Brainy, the possible murders are the Scavengers that attacked and fled Metropolis Tech. It's my fault they're dead." Tinya places a hand on Brins shoulder. "No one could've predicted this." Brin shrugs Tinyas hand of his shoulder and walks further down the hall. "This is my responsibility, I have to fix it." Tinya leans against the wall and sighs, worrying about him.

* * *

During a late night on the third floor of the Legion headquarters, Tinya walks out of the bathroom in her pajamas, walks down the hall back to her room, she passes by Brins room and feels a cold breeze come from it, she stops and walks back to Brins door and knocks. "Brin are you okay?" She doesn't hear a response, Tinya looks at the door worried and phases through into his room. She enters the room and finds it empty with the window wide open. "Oh no."

* * *

At a Scavenger hide out a group of them are outside on patrol and another group are counting their credits. "This was the easiest money we've ever made." The Scavenger leader boasts. The group laughs at their success, but that laughter is interrupted by screams coming from outside. "What the hell…" The leader points to two of his men. "You two check it out." The two Scavengers grab their weapons and head outside, they scan the area and find two of their guards unconscious, one of the Scavengers reaches for his communicator but is knocked out by a kick to the head, the last Scavenger scouts the area and turns around to find Timber Wolf behind him, who knocks him out. The five Scavengers inside of the building grab their weapons and fan out, to find the intruder. Two of the Scavengers hear something and follow the noise, but are ambushed by Timber Wolf above them, the three remaining Scavengers stick together, but are attacked by Timber Wolf who grabs one of them and throws him aside, the two remaining Scavengers begin firing at Timber Wolf who out runs the weapons and takes down another one of the Scavengers with a tackle, Timber Wolf turns to the last Scavenger and grabs him by the collar and takes him to the roof of the building and holds him over the edge. "Please don… don't kill me." The Scavenger begs. "Tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you."

"O…okay" The Scavenger nervously responds. "A group of young Mutates were found dead just after you stole some equipment from Metropolis Tech."

"Yo…you think we murdered them." The Scavenger asks. "Unless you can tell me otherwise, then yes. What were you after at Metropolis Tech?" The Scavenger begins to tear up with fear. "We don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know.'" Timber Wolf impatiently asks. "Some guy came to us last week and said he would pay us a fortune just to steal something from Met-Tech. He said he didn't want the tech for anything he just paid us to steal it, I swear that's all I know."

"Did he give you anything in person?" Timber Wolf asks. "Yes the credits that we were counting."

"Thanks." Timber Wolf says as he knocks the guy unconscious then sets him on the roof. Timber Wolf heads down to the ground floor and picks up one of the credits and sniffs it, Timber Wolfs eyes widen as he gets the scent. "You. I should've known." Timber Wolf says as he leaves to follow the scent.

* * *

The scent leads Timber Wolf to the cities monorail system, Timber Wolf sniffs the air and continues to follow the scent, which leads him to one of the passenger cars, as soon as he enters the car, the door closes locking him in and the train begins to move, Timber Wolf extends his claws preparing for a fight. "I'm glad that you could make it." Timber Wolf turns upon hearing voice behind him, to see an older man with flat grey hair and a white lab coat with yellow glasses. "Dr. Mar Lando." Timber Wolf snarls. "Hello son, it's been a while."

"I am not your son and you're my father." Timber Wolf states. "A father doesn't turn his own son into what I am."

"Brin, I made you better." The older man responds. "Faster and stronger than any human or Meta-Human." Timber Wolf snarls and gets and walks closer to Mar Lando. "You tried to turn me and others into weapons and four people like me, kid no less, are dead and I know you have something to do with it, so tell me now and I'll bring you painlessly."

"Oh my boy, even you should be able to figure out why I killed those Mutates. To bring you to me." Mar Lando states. Timber Wolf stops. "What."

"I knew that you wouldn't turn a blind eye to Mutates, I knew that you would find out why they were killed, I knew it would eventually lead you to me." Mar Lando explains. "You hired the Scavengers as distraction." Timber Wolf concludes.

"Their motivated by greed and easy to sway." The old man further states. "Now that you are here, you'll come back to Zuun with me and I'll finish what I started."

Timber Wolf gets into a fighting position. "You can go to hell."

"Very well then, path of resistance it is." Mar Lando says, suddenly an energy blast shoots past Mar Lando and almost strikes Timber Wolf who dodges just in time. "I forgot to mention, I bought and old colleague with me." A tall, muscular man in body armor wielding a gigantic axe comes out of the shadows behind the old man. "Son, I'd like you to meet The Persuader." Mar Lando turns to the hulking armored man. "Do what you have to but make sure he stays alive." Timber Wolf gets into a fighting position as Mar Lando leaves to let Persuader fight, Timber Wolf charges Persuader and slashes at his armor but leaves no dent, Persuader tries to slice Timber Wolf with his axe but his superior reflexes allow him to dodge the fatal attack, Timber Wolf charges once more grabbing Persuaders shoulder and tossing him across he car but gets up unfazed by the attack. Persuader charges his axe and hurtles three energy blasts at Timber Wolf who dodges all three, Persuader lunges at the young Mutate and manages to strike his side, causing Timber Wolf to scream in pain. Timber Wolf backs up with his hand at his bleeding side, Persuader raises his axe ready to deliver the final blow, but is kicked in the back of the head by Phantom Girl who phased through to top of the train car, Timber Wolf looks at Phantom Girl. "What are you doing here?" Timber Wolf asks.

"You think I was going to let you go by yourself." Phantom Girl responds. Persuader shakes his head regaining focus, Persuader lunges at the both of them with his axe, but they dodge in time, Phantom Girl turns intangible and phases through Persuader then turn tangible again hitting him in the back, Timber Wolf charges Persuader and knees him in the jaw, before Persuader could regain his balance Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf punch him in the face knocking him out. Timber Wolf runs to the next car door to go after Mar Lando, but discovers that he is long gone, much to his frustration.

* * *

The next morning at Legion headquarters, Brin and Tinya are in the command center with an angry Rokk. "Going after the Scavengers by yourselves, without the Legions permission, you two can't go off and do that, I should have the both of you suspended from the team for that little stunt…" Brin looks up at Rokk. "I was the one who went out on my own, Tinya followed out of concern, I should be the only one punished." Tinya looks at Brin. Rokk exhales a sigh. "…but, by doing so, we found out that Dr. Mar Lando and The Persuader were involved with the murders and the Scavengers attack on Metropolis Tech, the Science Police have already apprehended Persuader and are still on the search for Mar Lando and it's this reason I won't suspend either of you."

"Thank you Rokk." Tinya says gleefully.

"But, you're still not going unpunished." Rokk further states. "You two will be on patrol duty for the next two weeks." Brin looks at Rokk and nods. "Fair enough." Rokk dismisses the two them before leaving the room. Brin looks at Tinya. "I've been meaning to ask, why'd you risk suspension from the team to help me?"

"Because you're my friend Brin." Tinya answers. "I know you like to do the whole tough guy act, thinking you can accomplish anything on your own, but you don't have to do everything on your own, you can count on me or anyone else in the Legion to have your back." Brin looks at Tinya and thanks her for the kind words.

* * *

In a personal space cruiser Mar Lando is sitting in a chair and pulls out a grey phone with a black circle and talks into it. "This Dr. Mar Lando."

"Hello Doctor, how was your mission?" The voice on the other end asks. "We may have lost Persuader, but we got exactly what we need from my son." Mar Lando looks at a small vial in his hand containing Brins blood. "Excellent." The voice says. "We can begin phase two of our plan."


	4. Chapter 4: Intelligence

**DC's The Legion of Superheroes: Intelligence.**

Original Material by Otto Oscar Binder, Alfred John Plastino and Mortimer Weisinger.

Story Adaptation by MasterCheifMan

* * *

At the Legion headquarters the team is taking time to relax after their last couple of missions, while in the command center Brainiac 5 is on the main computer trying to find a lead on Mar Lando, who has gone off the grid since his last encounter with the Legion. Irma walks into the command center and sees Brainiac 5 still working. "You're still working Brainy?" Irma asks. Brainiac 5 turns to see his friend behind him. "Yes, Irma." Brainiac 5 answers. "I've gone over every known location that Mar Lando could have gone to for a safe haven, I even used information I got from facial scanners across the Galaxy and none of them match, it's like he just disappeared."

"Don't worry Brainy, we'll find him." Irma reassured. "The Science Police haven't given up their search yet, He'll get what's coming to him."

"Thanks." Brainiac 5 responded. "But I just want to make sure that there isn't anything I missed." But before Brainiac 5 could continue with his research, he is interrupted by a call from the Science Police, Brainiac 5 answers the call and Office Erin appears on screen. "Hello Legionnaires."

"Officer Erin, have you found a lead on Mar Lando." Brainiac 5 asks quickly. "I'm afraid not." He answers. "But we have a bigger problem right now, we received an anonymous message that there are three bombs hidden in the city, we sent bomb squads to the locations but their unable to deactivate them, we need your help in stopping them."

"We're on it." Irma states before the transmissions ends, Brainiac 5 turns to Irma. "I'll stay here and monitor the situation. Good luck." Irma nods and leaves the command center to assemble the team.

* * *

At Metropolis Plaza, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl arrive and begin searching for the explosive, the two Metas scout the area to find the bomb. Saturn Girl uses her telekinesis to search for the explosive and eventually finds it, a large metallic sphere, with an eight minute timer going down. "Cosmic Boy over here!" She shouts. Cosmic Boy makes his way over to her and sees the explosive. "That is a big bomb." He says with slight worry in his tone. Cosmic Boy presses his Legion Flight Ring and talks into it. "Brainiac 5, we found one the bombs."

"Just in time, the others have already found their bombs, I'll walk all of you through the process." Brainiac 5 says over the communicator. "Couldn't I just put a force field around it and let it detonate?" Cosmic Boys asks. "We don't know if your force field is powerful enough to contain an explosion like that." Saturn Girl answers. "She's right." Brainiac 5 states. "Use it as a last resort."

"Alright then, let's do this." Cosmic Boy says with a little nervousness. "Listen carefully, they all have to be disarmed at the same time, so just keep calm and we can do this." Cosmic Boy extends his hands forward using his magnetic powers to carefully open the bomb, trying to not detonate it prematurely, with the bomb opened up Saturn Girl uses her telekinesis to pull out all of the proper wires slowly and carefully and with only three minutes left on the timer Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl successfully deactivate their bomb, both of them breathing a sigh of relief. Saturn Girl taps her Legion Flight Ring and talks into it. "Brainiac 5, the bomb is disabled." But all she hears is static. "Brainy are you there." Only receiving more static, Saturn Girl looks at Cosmic Boy, both of them knowing that something is wrong.

* * *

At Metropolis Energy Plant, Shrinking Violet and Ferro Lad land near the building and begin searching for the bomb. They search the area and they eventually find the explosive, with a five minute timer going down. Shrinking Violet presses her Legion Flight Ring and talks into it. "Brainy, we've found one the bombs what should we do."

"Just in time, the others have already found their bombs, I'll walk all of you through the process." Brainiac 5 says over the communicator. "Let's get this over with." Shrinking Violet turns to Ferro Lad. "Ferro if I can't disable it, chuck it as far as you can." She says as she shrinks down and enters the explosive. "Listen carefully, they all have to be disarmed at the same time, so just keep calm and we can do this." Inside the bomb, Shrinking Violet moves from wire to wire pulling out the one that Brainiac 5 tells her to and with only one minute left on the timer the bomb is deactivated, Shrinking Violet exits the bomb and grows back to full size breathing a sigh of relief. Ferro Lad taps his Legion Flight Ring and talks into it. "Brainy, the bomb is disabled were good." But all he hears is static. "Hello, Brainy are you there." Only receiving more static.

* * *

At Metropolis East Hotel, Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl arrive at the site and they begin searching for the final bomb. The two of them searches the hotel from bottom floor to top floor and the two of them eventually find the bomb, with a seven minute timer going down. Bouncing Boy presses his Legion Flight Ring and talks into it. "We found one the bombs, we've got seven minutes on the clock."

"Just in time, the others have already found their bombs, I'll walk all of you through the process." Brainiac 5 says over the communicator. "Alright then." Bouncing Boy says as he opens the wiring system of the explosive. "Listen carefully, they all have to be disarmed at the same time, so just keep calm and we can do this." Triplicate Girl splits into her triplets and opens the bomb very carefully, Bouncing Boy listens to Brainiac 5's directions, pulling out all the proper wiring and with only thirty seconds left on the timer the bomb is deactivated, the two legionnaires step back from the bomb to breathe a sigh of relief. Triplicate Girl taps her Legion Flight Ring and talks into it. "Brainiac 5, the bomb is disabled." But all she hears is static. "Brainiac 5 are you there." Only receiving more static.

* * *

At the Legion headquarters, Brainiac 5 is monitoring the situations at the plaza, hotel and power plant on the main computer. "Listen carefully, they all have to be disarmed at the same time, so just keep calm and we can do this." Brainiac 5 talks all the Legionnaires through the process and the computer shows that the Legionnaires have all successfully deactivated their bombs, to which Brainiac sighs in relief. Brainiac jumps upon hearing the alarm going off stating that there is an intruder in building. "What the…" Brainiac 5 leaves the room to find the intruder. Brainiac 5 walks down the hall way of the headquarters with his guard up, he carefully scans the hall and takes quiet footsteps to not draw any attention, but before he could react he is electrocuted from behind which causes him blackout.

* * *

Outside the Legion headquarters, the six Legionnaires return from their mission and enter their headquarters to find it empty. "Hello! Brainy are you here?" Cosmic Boy shouts. The Legionnaires make their way to the command center hoping to find their friend, they enter the room and stumble onto the central computer severely damaged. Bouncing Boy rushes over to the computer and begins typing in commands and eventually restores the computers system. "Computo bring up security footage." Bouncing Boy asks. The computer begins searching for security footage and succeeds, the computer shows the team the footage of Brainiac 5 walking down the hall and is electrocuted from behind by a masked figure, who picks him up and prepares to leave, but not before seeing the security camera which the intruder fires a weapon at it destroying it. "Brainiac 5's been kidnapped." Bouncing Boy states.

* * *

Brainiac 5 begins to wake up in an unknown building, he tries to move but discovers that he is tied down to a surgical table. "Ah, you're awake." A menacing voice says across the table, Brainiac 5 turns his head to see a tall figure in a yellow jumpsuit whose body is one half man and the other half is machine. "I was hoping to do this while you were still unconscious, make it less painful, but I suppose you can watch me work."

"Who are you and what am I doing here." Brainiac 5 demanded. "I am Tharok." The cyborg responds. "And you are going to tell me what I want to know."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" Brainiac 5 asks struggling to escape. "A client of mine has asked me to find out what is in the head of yours." Tharok answers. "And I never disappoint my clients." Tharok extend his robotic index finger and places it on the struggling Brainiac 5's forehead, only to receive a painful shock. "I have over a thousand different grades of security protocols in my own mind." Brainiac 5 states. "And you're not getting through any of them."

"Oh we will see." Tharok says sinisterly. "I never disappoint my clients."

* * *

Back at the Legion headquarters, Irma, Andrew, Rokk and Salu discuss with one another about the events that occurred, while Luornu and Charles work on the main computer. "Everything is just too coincidental." Irma states. "First the bombs at three separate locations and now Brainiac 5 is missing."

"I agree Irma." Rokk says. "This was too well planned, spreading us thin and hitting our home." Rokk turns to Charles and Luornu. "Any luck you two?"

"None yet." Luornu states. "But don't worry, we'll find Brainy." The two of them continue working. "If I can make a suggestion." Salu asks. "Brainy is a robot right. That means he has a personal power source within him that gives off its own unique energy."

Charles turns to Salu. "And Brainiac 5's own energy would be different from known energy sources."

"Which would give us a way to narrow down our search and find his possible location." Luornu continues for them. Luornu turns to the others. "Guys, I think we found a way we can track Brainy, what kind of power source does he use?"

"I think it's called Coluanian Phosphate." Irma says. Charles eyes light up. "Coluanian Phosphate has its very own signal pulse that is different from other known energies by sending its energy back and forth, I can reverse engineer the Legion cruisers energy magnifier to create a tracking pulse for Coluanian Phosphate and the back and forth energies it generates will allow us to pin-point Brainiac 5s location." Cosmic Boy looks at Charles. "Let's do it."

* * *

Tharok continues hacking through Brainiac 5s security measures. "I have to admit, you are quite the challenge, but whatever your trying so hard to hide will be mine." Brainiac 5 continues to struggle to find a way off the operating table. "My friends will find me before you can get anything."

"I tried to be quick and easy." Tharok states as he changes his robotic arm into a saw like blade. "But I guess I'm just going to have to rip out your hard drive." Tharok places the rotating blade of the saw above a struggling Brainiac 5s head and prepares to lower it, but before he could continue a scouting sphere enters the room and grabs Tharoks attention. "What is it?" The scout shows Tharok a recording of the Legion cruise landing nearby, with Tharok distracted by the video, Brainiac 5 opens the tip of his right hands index finger revealing a miniature blade and begins to cut the table straps as quickly as possible. Tharok orders the scout sphere to activate the soldier drones. "Take care of our little pests." Just as the sphere leaves Brainiac 5 frees his right arm and fires a laser from the palm of his hand at Tharok knocking him back, Brainiac 5 pulls off the straps arounds his legs, neck and left arm.

* * *

Cosmic Boy leads the other Legionnaires down a hall, with their guard up. "The signal is getting stronger." Bouncing Boy states. "Brainy should be nearby." The Legionnaires were about to enter another room in the building, but stopped by laser fire and take cover, Cosmic Boy leans over the corner and identifies a group of mechanical flying spheres fire their weapons at the team, Cosmic Boy puts up a force field and the Legionnaires prepare to fight. Triplicate Girl splits into her triplets and they each take on three spheres at a time, Bouncing Boy bounces himself off the walls and slams into the robots, Saturn Girl uses her telekinesis causing a several of the spheres to crash into each other, Cosmic Boy uses his magnetism to tear the spheres apart and Ferro Lad metallizes himself serving as a distraction while Shrinking Violet shrinks down and disables the robots from the inside.

* * *

Tharok gets up off the ground with an annoyed expression. "Well, that just happened." Tharok shifts his robotic arm into a miniature cannon. "You can run but you can't hide." He menacingly states. Brainiac 5 is hiding behind one of the computers scanning the area for a way out, Brainiac 5 notices a door and makes a run for it but is stopped by a large blast at his feet. Brainiac 5 turns to Tharok with his cannon pointed at him. "Found you." Tharok continues to fire his weapon causing Brainiac 5 to duck behind the computer again, Brainiac 5 leans around the corner and fires his blasters in his palms at the cyborg, Tharok dodges the blasts and continues to fire his weapon and the young Legionnaire and eventually decimates Brainiac 5s cover, Brainiac 5 charges at Tharok while firing his blasters, Tharok charges at Brainiac and grabs him by the throat. "I got you."

"No." Brainac 5 chokingly states. "I got you." The fingertips of Brainiac 5s left hand open up revealing a group of wires that extend from the fingers and enter Tharoks cybernetics. "What are you doing?" Tharok questions with worry in his tone. "I'm doing to you what you tried to do to me." Brainiac 5 answers. Tharok receives electric shocks on his cybernetic and human sides then collapses from the pain and drops Brainiac 5 on to the floor, Brainiac 5 gets up off the ground and exhales a sigh of relief, but notices something next to Tharoks unconscious body, Brainiac kneels down and picks up the object, a grey phone with a black circle in the center.

* * *

The Legionnaires finish off the rest of the bots, with Saturn Girl using her telekinesis to crush them. "Now that's taken care of." Cosmic Boy states. "Let's continue to find…" Before Cosmic Boy could finish his sentence Brainiac 5 walks out of the next room. "Brainy." The Legionnaires run over to their friend. "You all right Brainy?" Saturn Girl asks. "I'm fine." Brainiac 5 responds. "A bit of a headache but other than that."

"What happened exactly?" Bouncing Boy asks. Brainiac turns to the other room were Tharok lies unconscious. "His name is Tharok, a cyborg who was hired to extract information from my hard drives."

"Do you know who hired him?" Cosmic Boy asks. "Negative, but I think we could find out." Brainiac 5 says as he shows his teammates the grey phone.

* * *

Back at the Legion headquarters Brainiac 5, Irma and Rokk are all in the command center, with Brainac 5 is on the main computer checking it's files and discovers that everything that he's gathered on Mar Lando has been erased by Tharok. "Two weeks of information gathering and it's all gone."

"Don't worry Brainy, we'll find him." Irma says trying to comfort her friend. "I think this is all part of a bigger plan." Brainiac 5 states. "First Mar Lando shows up in Metropolis with Persuader then disappears, then I'm abducted by cyborg that wanted what was in my head and deleted all my work on Mar Lando and the only thing that may clear up this mess is this phone found on Tharok." Brainiac 5 places the phone on a decrypting pad. "Computo, begin decryption." Computo begins scanning the phone. "Encryption levels on phone grade twelve security." The A.I. states. "Decryption time calculation several days."

"All right, let's get started." Brainiac 5 says with a determined tone.

* * *

On the planet Rimbor, Mar Lando calmly enters a tall building, were he is greeted by five individuals, four in grey cloaks and there leader in a black cloak. "Doctor, we are glad you could make it." The black cloaked man says. "Of course my friends." Mar Lando states. "I heard of what happed between Tharok and the Brainiac model."

"Yes, it is an unfortunate loss." The black cloaked man states. "But it brought us the attention of a threat to our plans, one that must be eliminated."

"With phase two so close to completion, we cannot afford any distractions." One of the grey cloaked men stated. "So what shall we do?" Mar Lando asks. The black cloaked man looks to one of the grey cloaks. "Contact the Chainsman, tell him he has some pests to exterminate."


End file.
